Prior to the modern age, cryptology was almost synonymous with encryption In general; encryption is the conversion of information from a readable state (plaintext) to apparent nonsense (ciphertext). The information sender retains the ability to decrypt the information and therefore avoid unwanted persons being able to read it. Prior to the advent of modern computing systems, methods of encryption included the use of pen and paper and simple mechanical devices. These simple methods evolved to complex mechanical and electromechanical machines. Finally, the introduction of electronics and computing allowed elaborate schemes of still greater complexity.
As computing and communications systems have grown in sophistication, so too has the need for increasingly sophisticated methods for maintaining data and communication security. This has created entire industries where public and private organizations continually seek to construct systems, which are impenetrable by eavesdroppers. As an example, governments have relied on cryptography to maintain national secrets. Perhaps the most critical use of cryptographic methods has been by the military sectors, where secrecy is critical to maintaining national security. Like many other governmental entities worldwide, the United States Government has implemented standards, which govern the adoption and implementation of specific cryptography techniques. Corporations have developed various computing and communication devices, which comply with these standards for use by government employees engaging in activities, which require confidentiality.
Computing and communication devices have evolved into more portable and personal devices, which enable users to communicate and exchange information in real-time. As such, the field of opportunity has only increased for eavesdroppers, albeit requiring added sophistication in order to intercept voice and data communications.
The National Security Agency (NSA) has developed a hand-held communication device to provide its personnel with the efficiency and convenience with portable communication devices while maintaining secrecy. The Secure Mobile Environment Portable Electronic Device (SME-PED) enables its users 110 to send and receive both classified and unclassified telephone calls and to exchange classified and unclassified data. In addition, the SME-PED allows the user 110 to web browse on secure networks, which are classified “Secret.”
The SME-PED resembles a commercially available cellular telephone with the exception of its increased physical dimensions, which are required to accommodate encryption hardware. While providing the level of security required by such organizations as the NSA, the SME-PED is somewhat limited in its utility. For example, commercially available phones and smartphones/smartdevices are rapidly evolving technologically to provide additional features to their users. As such, the market tends to price such devices such that consumers can replace their device every couple of years or sooner to take advantage of the latest features. Due to the complexity of the SME-PED, pricing flexibility is not an inherent feature and certification takes a long time. Therefore, “upgrading” the device can be cost prohibitive, leaving the user with fewer available features than consumers with commercial devices.
Due to the issues noted above, a user of the SME-PED may often carry multiple devices. As such, the SME-PED device is used for official business only, while a commercial device is used for personal use or whenever conventional communication is adequate. Moreover, most commercial device manufacturers make available a Software Development Kits (SDK) to enable third-party developers to create applications, which will function on the manufacturers' device. This has led to more advanced features for the developer and increased revenues for the device manufacturer, which benefits from the increased options.
Other devices provide data-at-rest encryption and other security features to a device using a hardware encryption key, which may be attached to an electronic device by way of a USB, for example. One recently developed encryption device is configured to be placed between the battery and cellular phone handset. This device is functionally similar to other known hardware encryption keys although it has the added benefit of being secured to the communication device such that it will not be as easily misplaced or mishandled. Nevertheless, integration between the encryption and the communication device is limited. Moreover, this concept requires the encryption device to be geometrically compatible with commercially available handsets.
As noted above, various solutions have been developed in an attempt to provide the same fast, reliable, and convenient mobile communications capabilities, which are presently available through commercially available hardware, software, and networks, to those requiring high levels of data and voice security. However, the integration of highly secure communication features with the productivity features of commercially available devices has been difficult to achieve in a cost effective and practical manner. As such, there is a need for a mobile device, which is capable of providing the levels of encryption and hardware/software control to a commercially available communication device. More specifically, a need exists for a device and system for providing these noted features to a commercial off the shelf cellular telephone or smartphone/smartdevice by way of a disparately located mobile cryptographic device.